In a distributed computing environment such as a client/server environment, software may be distributed between one or more server computers and one or more client computers to provide certain functionality. For example, a client/server environment may include software associated with a manager, an agent, and a client, such as application program interfaces (APIs). Current techniques for writing software for a client/server environment include stand-alone lightweight directory access protocol daemon (SLAPD), which is part of the open lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP). SLAPD is specific to writing a directory server and generally allows components to be plugged into it dynamically. A simple object access protocol (SOAP), which is part of the World Wide Web Consortium, is a lightweight protocol for exchange of information in a decentralized, distributed environment. SOAP is for use with Java applications and requires messages to be encapsulated in eXtensible markup language (XML). SOAP has been implemented by APACHE and MICROSOFT.